Encouragement
by Empv
Summary: Hatter needs a little bit of help by saying to the White Queen that he loves her.
1. chapter 1

Mad Hatter was someplace where there is a bunch of beautiful roses. He sniffed every single one of them. One caught his eye,"Ah ,perfect." he said to himself as he picked up the rose.

"Hatter?" asked a voice from behind him. Hatter jumped up in fright as he heard the voice.It turned out that it was Cheshire Cat.

"Hey." said Cheshire Cat with his huge smile.

"Oh ,uh ,hey." said Mad Hatter feeling a little bit embarrassed for not knowing about the voice was Cheshire's.

"What are you doing?" asked Cheshire.

"Nothing." answered Mad Hatter ,hiding the rose and blushing at the same time. "Looks like you were doing something . What is that behind you?" askedCheshire Cat. Mad Hatter took a sigh as he showed Cheshire Cat the rose, "Hmm a rose who is that for?" asked Cheshire Cat.

"Uh ,heh, heh." went the Mad Hatter as he blushed really red. Something hit him when he looked at the rose ,"Oh no it's red! Cheshire ,is there something I could do to make it white!?"Mad Hatter was in shock!

"Ohhh." went Cheshire Cat as he grinned at Mad Hatter, "You have a crush on the White Queen ,I see." said Cheshire Cat.

"No." responded Mad Hatter nervously .

Cheshire might find out (while Cheshire turned his head )"

"Okay fine! I like her but I need a little help alright." admitted Mad Hatter as Cheshire burst into laughter.

"I knew it! But don't worry I'll help you." said Cheshire Cat as Mad Hatter let out a smile.

"Thank you Cheshire." thanked Hatted.

"Anytime." said Cheshire Cat.


	2. Chaoter 2:Give Her The Flowers

While Hatter was visiting the White Queen's palace, the both of them decided to take a walk around the garden.

"Such a beautiful garden you have Mirana.",said Mad Hatter. He used her real name making her giggle and blush.

"You're so funny.", said Mirana making Hatter smile at her.

Cheshire Cat appeared right next to Hatter, whispering, "Now give her the flowers."

Hatter's ears picked up on what Cheshire just said. Hatter raised one of his eyebrows in confusion,

"Right now?",He asked.

"Yes ,right now!" ,screamed Cheshire Cat until Mirana heard him.

"What's that?" ,she asked as Cheshire Cat disappeared.

"Nothing anyway." began Hatter.. as he reached into his pocket and lifted his hand up showing a handful of flowers. Mirana gasped in shock ,and ,started blushing.

"Oh ,Tarrant." Mirana said ,as she starts holding the flowers to take one good look at them . She looked at Tarrant "Thank you."

She said as she walked away making Tarrant giggle ,while blushing, he could tell that he'll be almost close to get the girl.


	3. Chapter 3:Give Her Goods Now

The Next Day~

Tarrant was walking back to Mirana's castle again. This time he had a bunch of treats he carried with his hands. Cheshire followed him.

"So, what are we doing again?", said Tarrant.

"Well, girls like guys who give treats to them.", said Cheshire.

"But,shouldn't I just be myself? Then I can stop doing whatever I'm doing which is not?", asked Tarrant. They reached the door.

"Because Tarrant to look at you..you are weird and crazy. There is no way she would ever fall for you, that's why I am helping you.",scolded Cheshire. The cat smiled widely, maybe too widely.

Tarrant agreed with him the only way Tarrant could ever respond was a stare. A stare turned into confusion as the cat turned invisible. Tarrant turned away,his eyes landed on the door. He slowly opened the door. There was Mirana already standing in front of him. She was spooked by him.

"Oh,Tarrant you scared me." She said putting one hand on her chest, feeling the urge to burst into laughter.

"Well then I'm sorry, Mirana.", said Tarrant. He watched her trying to laugh.

"Anyway I bought these for you.", said Tarrant as he gave Mirana the treats.

"Oh Tarrant but you didn't have to do all of these sweet things for me.",said Mirana.

"I know it's just that Cheshire is making me do it.", admitted Tarrant.

Oh, that silly cat.", said Mirana. She smiled at Tarrant and Tarrant smiled back.

"But thanks for the treats, anyway.", said Mirana.

"No problem.", said Tarrant. Mirana came close to him, then kissed him on the cheek. He blushed red as he watched Mirana walk away. He waved to her "bye"and smiled awkwardly. Cheshire, who was watching everything ,was surprised and shocked -but realized that he shouldn't put much pressure on Tarrant.

The End


End file.
